It is typical today for a customer to use a large number of plastic bags when purchasing products, particularly in a grocery store and more often than not, much if not all of the purchased foods is packaged in plastic bags. Consequently, the use of plastic bags has become a significant environmental problem, in part because of the problem of disposing of such bags, but also because of green house gases emitted during manufacture and distribution.